BFDI Trivia
BFDI Trivia is a series of extra stuff that viewers may or may not notice in BFDI and BFDIA. Made by katyj98. Episodes Watch all episodes #Needle Slaps (Needy!!!) - February 1, 2012 #Votes (you're ELIMINATED!!!) - February 14, 2012 #Bubble's Pops (Like the soda) -'' February 21, 2012'' #Budget Cuts - March 8, 2012 #cake - March 15, 2012 #Barfs (Bleh!) - March 22, 2012 #Firey and Coiny slaps - April 5, 2012 #David's "Aw Seriously?" (awwww... seriously?!) - April 13, 2012 # Musteks an PFTI (Part 1) - May 4, 2012 You meant to say: Mistakes in BFDI (Part 1) #Ice Cube Shatters -'' May 6, 2012'' #Funniest Moments (YAY!) - May 11, 2012 #Autotune (Firey) - May 23, 2012 #Best Buddies - June 6, 2012 #Mi§takes in BFDI (Part 2) - June 14, 2012 #BFDI Pwns (you're pwned!!!) - June 19, 2012 #Tallest Structures - June 27, 2012 #Physical Impossibilities - July 4, 2012 #Epic FAAAAAIIIIIILS in BFDI - July 30, 2012 #All Deaths (*die*) - August 7, 2012 #OMG Moments (OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG) - August 17, 2012 #Cake at Stakes in order (CAKATSTAK!!!!!!!!!!!!) - August 30, 2012 #Random Moments - September 3, 2012 #All BFDI Commercials - October 12, 2012 #Mistakes iñ BFDI (Part 3) - October 12, 2012 #Ice Cube's Revenge (I'll revenge just for you!!!) - October 15, 2012 #Everyone Screams (Part 1) (ah!) - October 24, 2012 #Everyone Screams (Part 2) (aah!) #Everyone Screams (Part 3) (aaah!) #mistaKes in BFDI (Part 4) #Mist^kes in BFDI(A) (Part 5) #Saddest moments in BFDI(A) (sigh) #Mistake$ in BFDI(A) (Part 6) #Character Voice Changes (Part 1) #Character Voices Changes (Part 2) #englishcreamcakes Mention Count #Creepiest Moments in BFDI(A) (creeeeeeeeeeeeepy) #TennisBall's responses on getting cake (CAKATSTAK! but for TENISBUL) #Shortest to Tallest Characters #M!stakes in BFDI(A) (Part 7) #Censored BFDI(A) (**** 1) #Mistak€s in BFDI(A) (Part 8) #Censored BFDI(A) (**** 2) #Most popular Kevin MacLeod songs #Weird Faces °0° #Firey Deaths (LEAK!) #Eraser's "Which is?" #Laser Powered Teleportation Devices #Pwns 2 (you're pwned again) #Physical Impossibilities TWO! #Top 5 Trivias #All Explosions (boom!) #All Foods (yum!) #Recycled Lines-Recycled Lines-Recycled Lines-Recycled Lines-Recycled Lines #Names of the Announcer or Speaker or Annoucery or... #% Golf Ball's percentages % #Mistakes in BFDIA (Part 9) #Slow Motions 1 #Physical Impossiblities 3 # Announcer Appearances # Freeze Juice Uses # Evil Leafy Teleports - Jan 11,2014 # Mistakes in BFDI(A) Part 10 - Jan 23,2014 # Match's Likes! - Feb 8,2014 # Poisoned! # Woody Fears # Mistakes Part 11 # BFDI characters in Inanimate Insanity # Impossible Physics 4 # Little Contents 1 # All types of Announcers # Pwns 3 # Types of Recovery Centers! # Mistakes Part 12 # Evil Versions of Characters # Votes 2 # Weird Faces 2 # All the Davids # Needle Slaps 2 # Recycle Lines # Every Charachers OMGs Trivia of this Trivia! *The show started showing on February 1, 2012. A month after the finale of BFDI was released. *The show began to show clips of BFDIA in #20. *Trivias #1 and #2 are not in HD. *The Old Season 1 intro (before #20) was made in a 4:3 aspect ratio (AKA 1064x768) and played the music "Itty Bitty 8 Bit" by Kevin MacLeod. *The New Season 1 intro (from #20s fit into the new 16:9 aspect ratio (AKA 1280x720). And had more of a dramatic intro music from Mr Dooba from a Singaporean comedy show called: the Happeepill Show.The Intro Changed in Pitch on #37 to #49(a bit higher) *The Season 2 intro is from #50 to #65(The end of Season 2) and the Intro Changed (Season 3 Intro) in #66 to the Present Episode (#75) *The show had occasional hiatuses: #8-9 (21 days) #17-18 (26 days) #22-23 (39 days) #The show was originally planned to be release every fortnight, then every week, then it "comes whenever it comes". #According to BFDI Trivia's facebook page, it would release BFDI Trivias #23 and #24 at the same time on October 12, 2012. Other links katyj98's channel: http://www.youtube.com/user/katyj98 BFDI Trivia's Facebook Page: https://www.facebook.com/pages/BFDI-Trivia/366297393450447 Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA